ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Dream (SSSS.GRIDMAN)
is the ninth episode of SSSS.GRIDMAN. Summary The monster that appeared in the city did not do anything but float around. Akane interferes with Yuta to regain the world she envisioned. Yuta, who disconnected from Gridman, faces the greatest crisis. Voice Drama 9.9 While the Gridman Alliance sleep, the Neon Genesis Junior High Students discuss what happened, until Borr complains to Orie Takarada about the stench of their coffee. Voice Drama 9.99999999 Note: This voice drama was never officially uploaded to YouTube and is exclusively included in Volume 3 of the SSSS.GRIDMAN Blu-ray and DVD release. While in the dream world, Yuta's "girlfriend" Akane asks him about what happened on "that day". He tries and fails to remember. Cast * : (Japanese dub)/Brandon McInnis (Funimation Dub) * : (Japanese dub)/Robert McCollum (Funimation Dub) * : (Japanese dub)/Greg Ayres (Funimation Dub) * : (Japanese dub)/Jill Harris (Funimation Dub) * : (Japanese dub)/Lindsay Seidel (Funimation Dub) * : (Japanese dub)/Barry Yandell (Funimation Dub) * : (Japanese dub)/Anastasia Munoz (Funimation Dub) * : (Japanese dub)/Ian Sinclair (Funimation Dub) * : (Japanese dub)/Cris George (Funimation Dub) * : (Japanese dub)/Chris Burnett (Funimation Dub) * : (Japanese dub)/Apphia Yu (Funimation Dub) * : (Japanese dub)/Stephen Fu (Funimation Dub) Appearances Hyper Agents *Gridman **Primal Fighter Assist Weapons *Powered Zenon **Gridman Calibur **Battle Tracto Max **Buster Borr **Sky Vitter Kaiju *Alexis・Kerib *Anti *Bujack Easter Eggs Ultra Series *Akane is seen playing with figures of Robot Chief and Mountain Gulliver 5 just after Yuta wakes up. *The Uchusen magazine from episode 6 reappears. *Akane mentions the names of Yadokarin, Majaba, Chaos Jirak, Gobnu Ogma and Gomora Reionics Burst, when quizzed by Utsumi. **Her mentioning of Chaos Jirak is rather notable, since the episode that it appears in has a psychologically damaged girl named Akane, who was being manipulated by a more terrifying force under the false pretense of making her dreams come true via using a monster. *Utsumi wanted to get an Ultra Mech Selection II toy set, which was an actual toy set containing several attack team vehicles across multiple series. *The Seven'darake store is, in addition to being a parody of the '''Man'darake toy store, a reference [[Ultraseven (character)|Ultra'''seven]], who was the next Ultra to defend Earth after [[Ultraman (character)|Ultra'man']]. It should be noted that Ultraman's name is frequently shortened to " " when addressing him among his peers, especially in the Showa Era shows. The logo of the shop also has Ultraseven's Eye Slugger on it. **In the shop were merchandise and/or statues of Terranoid, Kanegon and other boxed Ultra Series merchandise, which can be determined by the signature font and red-and-white color scheme on the packaging. *Utsumi buys a Space Mammy toy, a UGM spaceship from Ultraman 80. He also wanted to buy a GOKAZOKU Hexa Wing, from the Ultraman Nice infomercials, but they were not available. Utsumi also got a MAT Arrow-1 and a figure of Bakugon. *Akane has some Ultra Series shows at home, which are: Ultraman: The Adventure Begins (she calls it Ultra Force), Ultraman Boy's Ultra Coliseum, Ultraman Nice and Ultra Q in technicolor. *The scene where the screen pans upwards to Gridman is done very similarly to a scene in the second opening of Ultraman Nexus. Tsuburaya Works *Merchandise of Jumborg 9 and Mighty from Mighty Jack can be seen on display at the Sevendarake shop. *Utsumi buys a figure of Baranda V, a monster from Fireman. id:Mimpi (SSSS.GRIDMAN) Category:SSSS.GRIDMAN Category:Episodes